


There Was A Young Man Named Fox

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	There Was A Young Man Named Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

There was a young man named Fox by lush virtues

Title - There was a young man named Fox  
Author - lush virtues  
Classification - Poetry / Badfic  
Rating - NC17  
Feedback -   
Notes - Oh boy. It was supposed to be for the Slashing Mulder 'What's not been done in XF slash before' challenge. Someone (damn you) mentioned doing limericks the other day, and I figured that a slash story in limericks had probably not been done. Of course now I know the reason why ;-) Then it just got very silly (after the first line)& ah, what the hell.. No Beta on this - I just couldn't bring myself to ask.

* * *

There was a young man named Fox  
Who was partial to very big cocks  
He shared his two lovers  
Under the covers  
One bald, one with very dark locks

Now Walter was surly and kind  
With a disciplinarian mind  
He came home one night  
And was awed at the sight  
Of young Fox's inviting behind

Fox saw him come in and undressed  
And reached down to his cock and caressed  
He tightened his grip  
And rubbed at the tip  
"I can't hold on long" he confessed

So Walter obliged with the lube  
As he hurriedly squeezed at the tube  
One finger then three  
Walt purred with glee  
At the tightness - like velvet, so smooth

Walter was frenzied and fumbled  
As Fox grew impatient and stumbled  
Then he laid on his back  
And offered his crack  
With a groan and words that were mumbled

When Alex came in through the door  
He stared at them both on the floor  
Alexander was sly  
And his smile it was wry  
'Cause he knew that his Fox would want more

So he walked in and pulled up a chair  
He knew that they just would not care  
His cock was in need  
With desire and greed  
And he just couldn't help but stare

It seemed like they went on forever  
The sly Fox & Skinner together  
The sex it was rough  
"Have you had quite enough?"  
Asked Alex, and Walter said "Never"

Walter knew that he really should share  
So withdrew with incredible care  
Fox turned to the floor  
Got up on all fours  
But when Walt pushed back in, Alex glared

See poor Alex was yearning for more  
So he crawled under Fox on the floor  
With no shame or class  
He offered his arse  
As Fox cried "you big fucking whore"

But Alex so wanted a fuck  
Fox tongued him, then nibbled then sucked  
He elicited groans  
And erogenous moans  
Bringing Walter to climax, what luck!

But Fox wasn't finished or done  
Though he had very nearly just come  
Alex pulled out a chair  
With a devious glare  
Leant over it asking, "want some?"

Fox fucked him and clutched at his hair  
But a squeaking noise came from the chair  
On the twentieth stroke  
It gave way and broke  
So Fox finished him off in mid air

  
Archived: August 27, 2001 


End file.
